ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Riku Asakura
1= |-| 2= ! ! Here we go! catchphrase for each form! Geed!|Riku before transforming into Geed or switching forms}} is the protagonist of the Ultraman Geed and is the human form of the titular character. Etymology *Asakura (朝暗): Is a proper noun with no meaning, however it can be broken down. **Asa (朝): Is Kanji for epoch/dynasty **Kura (倉): Is Kanji for Warehouse. *Riku (陸): Is Kanji for Land. It is also known that his name is a reference to the late science fiction writer , best known for his most famous works, Childhood's End and 2001: A Space Odyssey. History Pre-Ultraman Geed Riku is a life form created by Kei Fukuide out of Ultraman Belial's genetic sample. In the form of a baby, he was left at an observatory above their base of operations. After being discovered by the observatory crew, he was named by local administrator Sui Asakura before handing him to the Aizaki family after his wife died, seeing that he alone cannot raise the boy. Riku would subsequently be taken to be cared by the Aizaki family's daughter, Moa as they bonded together towards their liking for Don Shine and growing inspiration to become a hero. As time passes, he eventually moves on to an apartment above his workplace, Galaxy Market and named it as . Apart from that, he also sheltered Pega, a homeless Alien Pegassa. Ultraman Geed On one normal day, Riku, Pega and Haruo survived the attack made by Skull Gomora but left homeless after that. With neither of his friends offered shelter to him, he decided to rest at the local observatory until he was sent down to the underground base by RE.M. and presenting him a set of Riser and Capsules. Knowing of his true nature, Riku took this opportunity to transform into Ultraman Geed for the first time and made his first kill on the same monster that attacked his previous home. His joy however short-lived when discovering his true nature as the son of Crisis Impact's instigator Ultraman Belial. http://m-78.jp/news/n-4686/ This shaken his will until Eri's possession of Little Star caused her to be targeted by Dada and Skull Gomora again relinquished his will to fight. His encounter with a mysterious girl Laiha Toba, giving her refuge in his new home in exchange for info. Ever since that day, the two cooperated to save nearby Little Star hosts and fighting against monster attacks while at the same time harvesting Ultra Capsules. Riku would also meet Leito Igaguri, the host of his father's nemesis Ultraman Zero who also forms a bond against monster threats. After learning the true nature of Kei Fukuide as Belial's cohort, Riku's curiosity lead him to discover that his purpose of birth: to collect Ultra Capsules for his father. His defeat by Kei and the theft of all but one Capsules left him helpless until he met Sui Asakura, the man who named and looked after him with his Little Star. Not content on leaving Sui (even if he is diagnosed with an incurable disease), the man who named him, Riku gained the Father of Ultra's Capsule and used it with Zero to access Ultraman Geed Magnificent, preparing a counterattack against Kei/Pedanium Zetton while making clear that he would follow his own path. After the battle, Riku regained his Ultra Capsules and regularly visiting Sui until he's cured. Facing His Fate After meeting his father Belial as when fighting against Godo Wynn as Geed, Riku was kidnapped by Belial through Chimeraberus and was slowly corrupted by Belial through psychological methods. However, thanks to Laiha and King's interference, Riku escapes from Chimeraberus and brought the battle to Earth before seemingly killing his father for good as Royal-Mega Master upon receiving King's capsule from Laiha. Afterwards, Riku celebrated the victory with his friends and explaining the etymology behind Geed's name. Aftermath Even with the presumed death of Belial, Riku continues fighting Geed from the monsters summoned by Kei or facing the Strum Alien directly, who claims to have inherited the legacy of his father. Riku later learns more about Kei's Strum Organ after taking back the ownership of the Nebula House. Failing to save Arie from Kei and securing the Kaiju Capsules of Dark Lugiel and Alien Empera, Riku arrived at Okinawa alone to settle his scores with Kei. Defeating his foe, Riku gazed upon the revival of Belial after the dark Ultra revealed himself under the possession of Arie. Riku would face off against his father once again, who had assumed his Atrocious form. Riku was overpowered until Father of Ultra's arrival allow him to rest for a while. Later on, with great determination, Riku destroyed his father for good after seeing Belial's memories and knowing his father's pain. Ultraman Geed The Movie: Connect The Wishes! Riku first appears fighting Galactron MK2 as Geed but was easily outmatched by the robot, who escaped. Riku and his friends went to Okinawa in search of the Red Steel, after being informed about the threat of Gilbaris by Jugglus Juggler, and bumping into Leito. He and the gang later met Airu Higa, a tour guide who told of the legends of the Red Steel, the gang retreat from the reappearance of Galactron MK2 while learning that Airu is an alien. Visiting an alien town to get more information, the gang fought against the aliens when Gai Kurenai arrived to help them. Thanking Gai for the advice that Ultramen are not perfect, Riku and Gai later simultaneously transformed into their Ultra Forms and fought against Galactron MK2 with Zero returning later on to help them. Riku as Geed was weakened after being sent into cyberspace by an unexpected attack only for Orb to rescue him out with Gomora Armor, as Orb Trinity and immediately after that, Geed was about to be shot by Galactron MK2, but Zero and Orb got in the way of the attack for him and they both seemingly died. Geed entered a berserk state and destroyed the robot with a point blank Wrecking Burst after Zero and Orb disappeared. Riku was depressed and refused to transform to fight the Galactron Army, thinking that he is not worthy to be an Ultraman after seeing Zero and Orb die for him. However, the young boy was able to overcome the odds through his friends and allies encouragement, the return of Zero and Orb and Airu's final words. With his determination, Riku unlocks the Giga Finalizer and transforms into Ultimate Final. After destroying the last of the Galactrons, Riku (Geed) alongside Zero and Orb arrived at Cyber Planet Kushia, and fought against Gilbaris in its Perfect Form. The Ultras finally ended Gilbaris' reign with Geed delivering the final blow. After the battle was over, Zero and Ultimate Force Zero bid farewell to the young boy, entrusting him with the future of the Earth. Transformation Riku first activates a pair of Ultra Capsules, causing apparitions of the Ultras to appear as he inserts them into the Loading Knuckle. After scanning both Capsules, Riku says his signature catchphrase depending on his Fusion Rise, while bringing his right arm out before swinging it counterclockwise until it points up. Then he raises the Riser before bringing it back down to his chest, and pressing the trigger of Riser, causing his body to transform into his Ultra form, soon being covered in light and the face of Ultraman Belial Early Style. He forgoes most of these when transforming into his Royal Mega-Master form. After scanning both capsules, Riku presses the trigger of Geed Riser then his body transforms into his Ultra form. During the rise sequence, the background first appears to resemble Ultraman's rising scene (A red background) then Belial's eyes appears briefly before changing to a purple background. As he moves closer, the background changes yet again into spiraling light blue and dark red energy. GeedPrimitiveUltraman.png|Ultraman Capsule activated GeedPrimitiveBelial.png|Belial Caspule activated Ultraman_and_Belial_inserted_scan.png|Both capsules inserted and scanned Videotogif_2017.08.09_17.41.51.gif|Riku begins to transform into Geed Screenshot_20170701-100747.png|The background changes to Ultraman's Screenshot_20170701-100755.png|Belial's eyes appear Screenshot_20170701-100803.png|A purple background with lightning Screenshot_20170701-100811.png|Spiraling light blue and dark red energy PrimitiveRise.gif PrimitiveHenshin2.gif - Real Time= - 2= After scanning both capsules, Riku presses the trigger of Geed Riser then his body transforms into his Ultra form as the projections of Ultraman and Ultraman Belial appear and merge with him. He grows in size and changes into Geed Primitive. Geed P RT 1.png|Ultraman Capsule activated Geed P RT 2.png|Belial Caspule activated Geed P RT 3.png|Both capsules inserted and scanned Geed P RT 4.png|Projections of Ultraman and Belial appear Geed P RT 5.png|Riku begins to transform into Geed GeedRealTimeHenshin.gif }} - w/ Gai Kurenai= OrbGeedRise.gif OrbGeedHenshin.gif }} - Solid Burning= During the rise sequence, the background first appears to resemble Ultraseven's rising scene, with the spiraling sparks. It then changes to a blue background like Leo's, and Geed Solid Burning appears. As he moves closer, the background changes again to red and green oscillating plates, and a burst of fire accompanied with a green spiraling light appear just before the rise is finished. SevenGeedRise.png|Seven Capsule activated LeoGeedRise.png|Leo Capsule activated GeedCapsuleScanSB.png|Both capsules inserted and scanned Videotogif_2017.08.09_17.45.20.gif|Riku begins to transform into Geed GeedSBRise1.png|Seven's background and sparks GeedSBRise2.png|The background changes to Leo's GeedSBRise3.png|Red and green 'Plates' appear GeedSBRise4.png|Spiraling fire and green light SolidBurningRise.gif SolidBurningHenshin.gif - Acro Smasher= During the rise sequence, the background first resembles Ultraman Hikari's. It then changes to yellow and white auroras on a black background, similar to Cosmos's, as Geed Acro Smasher appears. As he moves, the background changes again to splashes of "water", then to a spiral of yellow energy and blue light as the rise is finished. ASHikari.png|Hikari Capsule activated ASCosmos.png|Cosmos Capsule activated ASScan.png|Both capsules inserted and scanned Videotogif_2017.08.09_17.51.42.gif|Riku begins to transform into Geed ASRise1.png|Hikari's background ASRIse2.png|The background changes to Cosmos' ASRise3.png|A splash of 'Water' appears ASRIse4.png|Spiral of yellow energy and blue light AcroSmasherRise.gif AcroSmasherHenshin2.gif - Magnificent= During the rise sequence, Zero's background is first seen before it quickly changes to another background with two connected spheres on a starry background that resemble Father of Ultra's Ultra Array. As Geed gets closer, the background changes to resemble what seems to be green crystals from the Land of Light. Finally, Geed is surrounded by a spiral blue, yellow, and white light on a black background with green columns of light. ZeroCapsuleMagnificent.png|Zero Capsule activated FoUCapsuleMagnificent.png|Father of Ultra Capsule activated CapsuleScanMagnificent.png|Both capsules inserted and scanned Videotogif_2017.09.23_08.13.56.gif|Riku begins to transform into Geed MagnificentRise1.png|Zero's background MagnificentRise2.png|The background changes to two spheres MagnificentRise3.png|Green crystals appear MagnificentRise4.png|Spiraling blue, yellow, and white light on a black and green background MagnificentRise.gif MagnificentHenshin.gif MagnificentHenshin2.2.gif - Royal Mega-Master= Unlike most Fusion Rise sequences, scanning the Capsules of both Belial and King brings forth the King Sword. After inserting the King Capsule into the King Sword, Riku slides his hand across the King Sword and morphs into the image of Belial's Early Style after absorbing Belial and King's manifestations. He then jumps up and starts the rise scene, in which, the background starts out as a mass of maroon and purple clouds, then Belial's eyes appear briefly before the background explodes into an array of golden sparkles on a silver background. Finally, a spiral of dark red energy and light blue light bordered by golden sparkle-like energy appears. RMMBelialScan.PNG|Belial Capsule activated RMMKingScan.PNG|King Capsule activated RMMScan3.PNG|Both capsules inserted and scanned RMMKingSwordReady.PNG|King Sword summoned RMMKingSwordKingCapsule.PNG|King Capsule inserted into King Sword Videotogif_2017.10.28_08.18.01.gif|Riku slides his hand and begins to transform into Geed Screenshot rise.png|Red and purple background RMMRise1.PNG|Belial's eyes appear RMMRise2.PNG|An explosion of golden sparkles RMMRise3.PNG|Silver background with golden sparkles RoyalMegaMasterRiseFinal.png|Spiral of dark red energy and light blue light bordered by gold sparkles RMMRise.gif RMMHenshin.gif - Real Time= Essentially a speedup of his standard transformation, Riku inserts the King Capsule into the King Sword and swipes his hand past its scanner. In real life, the projections of Belial and King merge with Geed Magnificent and change him into Royal Mega-Master form. RMMRealTime.gif }} - Ultimate Final= Riku activates the Evolution Capsule and inserts it into the bottom of the Giga Finalizer, and then scans its rear end with the Riser. Riku then presses the button on the handle and slides the slider upwards. He transforms into his original Ultra Form and then the body of Ultimate Final materializes over it. The rise scene starts in a background of yellow and blue lines, where Geed first appears along with his own eyes in the background. The scene then changes into a field of sparkling lights, before it changes one last time into a blue and orange cybernetic-looking oscillating background. UltimateFinalTransformStep1.jpeg|Riku before transforming UFTransformStep2.jpeg|Riku activates the Evolution Capsule with the image of his Orignal Form UFTransformStep3.jpeg|Riku inserts the Evolution Capsule into the Giga Finalizer UFTransformStep4.jpeg|Riku scanning the Riser in union with the Giga Finalizer UFTransformStep5.jpeg|Riku presses the button of the Giga Finalizer... UFTransformStep6.jpeg|...and pulls the lever. UFtransformstep7.jpeg|Riku transforms into his original form... UFTransformStep8.jpeg|...while Ultimate Final materializes over it UFBG1.png|A background of yellow and blue lines UFBG2.png|Geed's eyes appear UFBG3.png|A field of sparkling lights UFBG4.png|A blue and orange cybernetic background GeedUltimateFinalRise.gif UltimateFinalHenshin.gif }} Powers and Weapons *'Geed Riser': His Transformation device. **'Transformation': Being Geed's transformation device, Riku can use it to become his true form, Ultraman Geed. **'Communication Device': Through the Loading Knuckle, Riku is capable of maintaining his contact with RE.M.. *'Ultra Capsule Holder': A device which Riku stores his Ultra Capsules in. *'Shaplay Metal Badge': A badge that were used by Alien Shaplay to disguise themselves. RE.M. manufactured a similar one for Riku to use and pose as Leito Igaguri for a day. * : Riku possess the Ultra Capsules, where he obtained from other Little Stars Hosts and using them to transform into Ultraman Geed. * : Riku can summon the Geed Claw to aid him when he is fighting as Ultraman Geed. * : Riku can use the King Sword in his Royal Master form to aid him and use in conjuction with the Riser. **'Transformation': After scanning Belial and King Capsules, the King Sword serves as a transformation item for Riku/Geed to assume Royal Mega-Master form. *'Ultraman DNA': Possessing the B (Belial) Factor in his body (as well as a human in disguise), Riku demonstrated multiple inhuman abilities that all disguised Ultra Warriors shared: **'Superhuman Leap': Riku is capable of performing a very high jump. **'Endurance': Despite being thrown from a two-storey building, Riku was shown unharmed and this gave him enough time to escape from Skull Gomora's rampaging spree. **'Acute Hearing': As mentioned in Pega's past, Riku is able to detect his cry for help whereas normal humans are incapable of doing so. * : In Ultraman Geed The Movie, Riku is shown to have this item. **'Transformation': Riku can use this item along with the Evolution Capsule to assume his Ultimate Form, Ultimate Final. IMG 1092.jpeg|Geed Riser IMG 1183.jpg|Transformation CapsuleHolder.jpg|Ultra Capsule Holder IMG 1182.jpg|Shaplay Metal Badge IMG 1180.jpg|Geed Claw IMG 1344.jpeg|King Sword IMG 1181.jpg|Transformation Screenshot 20170930-080739.jpg|Ultra Capsules RikuwithGigaFinalizer.jpeg|Giga Finalizer UltimateFinalHenshin.gif|Transformation Ultra Capsules Riku obtains the Ultra Capsules from the Little Stars as Ultraman Geed and uses them to help him in his cause in fighting monsters. *Ultraman: Obtained from RE.M. *Ultraman Belial: Obtained from RE.M. *Ultraman Leo: Obtained from Eri Hara. *Ultraseven: Obtained from Toru Honda. *Ultraman Hikari: Obtained from Tri-Tip. *Ultraman Cosmos: Obtained from Moko. *Ultraman Zero: Obtained from Mayu Igaguri. *Father of Ultra: Obtained from Sui Asakura. *Ultraman King: Obtained from Laiha Toba. *Ultra 6 Brothers *Ultraman Jack: Obtained from Toko Sakura. *Ultraman Ace: Obtained from Fujio Maga. *Ultraman Taro: Obtained from Tetsuro Matsumoto. *Zoffy: Obtained from Gubila. *Evolution Capsule: Obtained simultaneously with Giga Finalizer. Trivia *His nickname was originally going to be named as "Sui" (From Riku's Adopted Father's name). *Riku's actor, Tatsuomi Hamada, previously portrayed Nao in Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire. In a promotional video of Ultraman Geed, Tatsuomi also mentioned his previous role, now viewing Belial as a father to his character while facing his destiny. **In Ultraman Geed The Movie, Jean-bot notices the similarities between Riku and Nao, in terms of physical appearance, and asks him to do the "Jean Fight!" pose. *His pre-transformation phrase, "Yuugo (Fusion)! Aigo (Protection)! Here we go!", is a pun on the English words, "You go! I go! Here we go!". The latter is even used as the translation provided by Crunchyroll, and for Tsuburaya's Ultra Heroes Expo 2017 posters. *At the age of 19, Riku is currently the second youngest Human Form in the history of the Ultra Series. This was preceded by Mirai Hibino in Ultraman Mebius, whose age in human form is claimed to be 18 years old. **If both Human Hosts and Forms are put together, Riku clocks in at the fifth youngest (Including Musashi Haruno, who was 19 in his series), with the aforementioned Mirai being the fourth, Ren being the third, Amui being the second, and finally Yuuto Tamaki being the youngest. **In an inversion case to Mirai, Riku is three years older compared to his actor Tatsuomi by the time of the first filming (crank-in). *Riku was originally going to have a genetically Grandfather named Alien Rayblood, though this idea was scrapped. References id:Riku Asakura Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Protagonist Category:Male Characters Category:Human Forms Category:Ultraman Geed Characters Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Ultra Hosts